


Venti Chai Latte, Nonfat please

by Tigris_Lilium



Series: Overwatch Quickfics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Coffee, Established Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Thanks Matt Mercer for that line, Venti Chai Latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada start their mission off with McCree's favorite coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy my first fic contribution to the fandom! This is seriously a quickfic based on Matt Mercer giving us that incredible line from Blizzcon 2016.
> 
> This, and the eventual fics for this series is just practice for me, so no beta this time! It's to get prepped and fired up to start an eventual McHanzo multichap, and it might/might not be super duper long orz

Being a member of Overwatch requires the utmost vigilance and awareness, reacting quickly to any situation thrown your way. A lapse in judgement could cost you your life. An Overwatch agent must be awake and alert at all times, no matter what.

Which was why Hanzo was standing outside of a Starbucks on a cool fall morning, waiting for Jesse to grab his morning joe.

It was a low effort, undercover recon mission: Scour the perimeter around the city museum, noting any suspicious activity and making sure nothing else seems out of place. He and the gunslinger had to take a red eye straight to the city. Hanzo had only 2 hours of sleep last night, and despite having gone through worse, he’d been so used to his routine at Gibraltar that he left the hotel with bags under his eyes and a glare that could send the next person to cross him to hell and back.

Hanzo rubbed his gloved fingers to generate some heat from the short burst of wind that picked up. He was glad he brought along a jacket with him. It was stifling at first, wearing simple jeans, a button up shirt hidden under a dark blue pea coat, instead of his normal attire, but it was something to get used to. Just when the archer began to wonder why his partner was taking so long to get his drink, a red paper cup was brought to his face and pressed against his cheek, warm and comforting in the cool air. Hanzo turned to face Jesse; He had an alarmingly bright smile -- no man should look that cheery after a red eye and a 2 hour nap, dammit -- and two paper cups in hand.

Confused, the shorter man reluctantly took the proffered cup, “I did not order anything.”

“Ya looked pretty tuckered out this morning. Figured you needed a little somethin’ to wake you up.” Jesse grinned.

“What is it?”

“Chai latte, nonfat.” The gunslinger gestured to his own cup as they began to walk. “One of my favorites. I hope you don’t mind it, though, I know you like yer tea and all.”

“I do not mind. But I’m surprised. Normally I would see you taking your coffee straight from the pot.”

“It ain’t often that I get to have one of these, though! Last I noticed we didn’t have an espresso machine up at Watchpoint.”

“You will have plenty of time to buy more, we will pass by approximately 10 more of these for the next few hours.” The shorter man sighed, baffled by why there were so many Starbucks littering the streets.

McCree laughed in response -- much too bright for the morning -- and brought his coffee cup to his lips.

Hanzo was skeptical, at first. He’d had his share of chai tea from his travels through Numbani. Though he disliked the atmosphere around the country, their masala chai was delicious, and he was sure a simple chain coffeehouse couldn’t best it. In the end, Hanzo lifted his cup, the waft of spice and cinnamon rising into the air. It smelled nice. He took one sip, feeling the comforting warmth on his tongue. The hints of chai tea were there, but the warm milk was something he was not used to. But it was...surprisingly good.

“So, what do you think?” Jesse was intent on getting a response, though on the outside he remained composed, idly sipping more of his chai latte.

Hanzo was silent for a moment. “...I’ve had better.”

McCree chuckled into his drink, shaking his head. “I reckon that counts as a compliment, coming from you.”

“...But it is quite good. Thank you.” Hanzo smiled finally, his tired morning expression softening a bit. McCree replied with nod, taking another drink of his chai latte while stuffing his free hand into his leather jacket -- deciding to ditch the signature serape for something more subtle, thank goodness.

They were silent for awhile, content, walking down the sidewalk. It was still early, and the workday has just started. The sidewalk was far emptier than it was when the two began their mission, the rush of the crowds replaced with nothing but the sound of the autumn wind, the crunch of leaves on the ground as they walked, coupled with cars passing through the roads every now and then.

“Y’know,” Jesse decided to break the silence, “This...sorta feels like a date, don’tcha think?”

“A date?” Hanzo blinked. He’d been thinking of this get-together as just part of the mission so far.

He reminded himself that he was, in fact, technically ‘dating’ the other man. The several months of the archer slowly opening up to the gunslinger, eventually in more ways than one, proved that. But not once since he’s arrived at Watchpoint and joined Overwatch has he actually been on an official date. The numerous missions, some where they were forced to be apart for weeks at a time, had rid them of any time to themselves lately, much less to have time for a date.

He wrote off a checklist in his head: The two were alone together, check; His significant other bought them drinks, check; They were dressed nice, this mission required it, but they were dressed nice either way, check--

“Were you jotting down some invisible checklist in yer head, Hanzo?” Jesse piped up after a long silence.

“No,” Hanzo lied.

“Naw, I could tell. You do this cute lil’ pout when you’re thinkin’ real hard about somethin’.”

Hanzo was frowning, but a small flush of red appeared on the shorter man’s cheeks, and he answered, “Yes, this would count as a date.”

There was a silence after that, but Jesse smiled and moved closer to the archer as they walked, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist, gentle but firm. Hanzo let him pull them closer. “Well, I’d love to continue this little ‘date’, but we still got a mission going on and--”

“Jesse,” Hanzo began suddenly, looking down at his chai latte, his tone serious.

“Hm?”

“Go left at the next block.” It sounded like an order, but Jesse turned to look at the direction they were presumably heading towards. “Left? But that leads to…”

To their next left was the walkway that lead to a park. A myriad of trees, leaves in red, orange, and yellow, a stark contrast from the tall, dull buildings surrounding them to the right.

“I planned for us to leave early to alleviate any last minute emergencies,” Hanzo smiled expectantly at the other, sidling a little closer and wrapping his own free arm around Jesse’s waist with a quick squeeze. “Perhaps we can extend this ‘date’ of ours. If you do not mind.”

Jesse was struck speechless at first -- the sight of Hanzo smiling like that always caused him to lose any other train of thought -- but he nodded quickly. “N-not at all!”

“Good. Then while we are at it, I can inform you of drinks that far surpass this...Starbucks coffee.”

“Hey, this is still better than the dirt back at that diner!”


End file.
